fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Glorious Sunshine
Glorious Sunshine is another insert song in Shugo Chara! Doki and sung by Utau Hoshina's voice actress, Nana Mizuki. Track List * "Colorful Heartbeat" * "Secret Princess" * "Chiisana Hoshi ~The Little Prince~" (Little Stars ~The Little Prince~) * "Itsuka wa Romance" (My First Romance) * "Ookiku Naare" (Growing Up!) * "Hana Tegami" (Flower Letter) * "Tsukiyo no Marionette" (Marionette on a Moonlight Night) * "Taiyou ga Niau yo" (Glorious Sunshine) * "Secret Princess (Amu version)" Lyrics |-|Kanji = 悲しみにつぶされそうでも　そんな顔はやめて お飾りのCheapなPrideは　捨ててしまおう 太陽の下(もと)で　瞳背けずに　生きて行こう そうだよ　笑いたい　はしゃぎたい　素直に 感じられる　まぶしいHappiness 絶対あきらめない　誰にも奪えない夢がある いますぐ　伝えたい　つかみたい　あせらず　深呼吸して 太陽が似合うよ　とびきりの笑顔見せて ビルが差す四角い影に　のまれそうなときも 恐がらす　視界の向こう側　羽ばたいて行こう 深く傷つき　泣いて泣いて疲れて　もう眠れない 悔しくて　愛したい　愛されたい　孤独な 長い夜も　糧になるから 誰かのこと　後ろ指ばかりさすなんて 結局　自信がない　自分がない　つまらない　逃げてるだけ 気にしちゃダメだよ　最高の瞬間(とき)つかもう Glorious Sunshine! 太陽の下(もと)で　瞳背けずに　生きて行こう そしたら　女神も　ひがむようなKissを ときめいてる　まばゆいHappiness その胸の奥　揺るぎなき光貫いた　君こそ 本当のかがやきの意味を　見つける人 太陽が似合うよ　よろこびのうた歌おう |-|Romanji = kanashimi ni tsubusare sou demo sonna kao wa yamete okazari no CHEAP na PRIDE wa sutete shimaou taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou sou da yo waraitai hashagitai sunao ni kanjirareru mabushii HAPPINESS zettai akiramenai dare ni mo ubaenai yume ga aru ima sugu tsutaetai tsukamitai aserazu shinkokyuu shite taiyou ga niau yo tobikiri no egao misete BIRU ga sasu shikakui kage ni nomaresou na toki mo kowagarazu shikai no mukougawa habataite ikou fukaku kizutsuki naite naite tsukarete mou nemurenai kuyashikute aishitai aisaretai kodoku na nagai yoru mo kate ni naru kara dareka no koto ushiro yubi bakari sasu nante kekkyoku jishin ga nai jibun ga nai tsumaranai nigeteru dake kinishicha dame da yo saikou no toki tsukamou GLORIOUS SUNSHINE! taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou soshitara megami mo higamu you na KISS wo tokimeiteru mabayui Happiness sono mune no oku yuruginaki hikari tsuranuita kimi koso honto no kagayaki no imi wo mitsukeru hito taiyou ga niau yo yorokobi no uta utaou |-|English = Though it seems as if you are being weighed down by grief, stop making such a pathetic face And cast away such frivolous things as your Cheap Pride. The sun shines down upon you; come on, let's live That's right; in all honesty, I want you to smile and have fun. I want you to experience a kind of dazzling Happiness. You have a dream, so dont let anyone ever take it from you. Take a deep breath; I want you to tell me all about it right now, I want you to reach out and grab that dream, but I know you need to be patient. Show me a smile that’s as amazing as the sun! When a building seems to be swallowed in the shadow of another, You mustn't be afraid to look around to the other side, and see the future in your sight. Let's take flight! You are deeply damaged, you've cried and cried, and have gotten tired. But you can't sleep, not anymore. It's frustrating seeing you all alone, I want you to love and I want you to be loved. Make even those long nights fruitful. Doing things, like talking about someone behind their back, Eventually it becomes something trivial; as you lose your confidence, lose yourself, and just run away. Dont let it get to you! Seize the day! Glorious Sunshine! The sun shines down upon you; come on, let's live! Go and give a Kiss that could even make a goddess jealous. That's a heart-pound and beautiful Happiness. You, certainly, are a person who has traveled firmly through the light found deep within their heart. So surely you can find the true meaning of that radiance. Let's sing a song that can rival even the sun's rapture! Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music